


With Desire

by Aella_Antiope



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you want to be interim ruler, Dantalion?  Is it because you believe things will go back to what we had?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed with thanks by schangia

‘Unhand me, you disgusting brute,” Sitri said as Dantalion pushed him into his room and closed the door.

Dantalion let Sitri go but continued to glare. Another upsurge of anger at the pretty demon’s defiance coloured his next words in an almost sneer. “What are you doing letting the Latin master molest you? You’re more concerned about your biscuits, flirting and your pretty boy fanclub than William’s safety.”

“Says the _filthy_ nephilim who spent yesterday afternoon getting sweaty chasing a ball on a field. William _hates_ sports. I choose my hobbies because it’s closer to him.”

Dantalion laughed in derision. “You choose your hobbies because you like to flounce around like a peacock and let as many boys fuck you as if-“

“As if I’m a demon of desire? _Fancy_ that, Dantalion,” Sitri said silkily and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “And so what if I do? I need to eat sometimes. You never complained when I was in Solomon’s court.”

“Because you were Solomon’s alone, and he kept you satisfied. If he could see-”

“ _But_ he can’t see. You know nothing, _nephilim_. And you have little right to judge. I’m not the one in hell because I massacred a few thousand humans.”

Dantalion saw red, it was truly lucky for Sitri that the pretty demon had flinched back away from him. Sitri’s fear cleared his anger. Despite their one battle, and their rivalry, he had no true desire to harm Sitri. 

“Why do you have to provoke me? You were never like this in Israel. We might be rivals, but we have the same goal and we love the same man.” They had even fucked, when Solomon had a desire for them both at the same time.

Sitri snorted and crossed his arms. “ _Loved_ the same man. That was _then_. Solomon is dead. The more this farce plays on, do you really believe William will remember? William....he’s....” Sitri swallowed and looked away.

“He has Solomon’s soul.”

Sitri sat down on his bed, arms still crossed, and looked up at Dantalion, ceding him the higher ground. A rare, and very deliberate moment of weakness. “Why do you want to be interim ruler, Dantalion? I don’t believe you have any true desire for the role. Is it because you believe things will go back to what we had if William chooses you?” Sitri cocked his head. “Say he does choose you? What then? We go back to hell, and nothing changes other than I need call you by a new title. I don’t see him willingly following me, nor you, nor anyone into hell.” Sitri sighed. Dantalion could find no words to reply, and Sitri continued. “His ambition is to be king of this country, or whatever title they use here, and England is _nothing_ like Israel back then. It will never be the same.”

Dantalion sat down next to Sitri, and the tension between them slipped away. “I don’t know.” He rubbed his face, feeling tired. “I just...wish we didn’t have to quarrel so much, Sitri.” He wished that William could remember, could give him the guidance and love that he missed badly. When Solomon had been around his life had made sense, but now... 

“You have no sense to concede I am the better candidate.” Sitri haughtily intruded into his thoughts. “It’s just what I’d expect from a dirty nephilim.” Even to Dantalion’s ears it sounded rehearsed, lacking any serious passion. Sitri was only parroting his Uncle’s lines, keeping his sponsor happy.

Dantalion laughed. “You never objected when you spread your legs for me and let me fuck you with my dirty-“

“Now it’s your turn to provoke me?” Sitri cut in scathingly, eyes blazing.

“I’m not trying to, not really.” Against his better judgement, Dantalion gently pulled Sitri’s hair back and then brushed his hands through the silky strands. Sitri didn’t pull back, but looked at him with those big blue eyes. Sitri was carnality cloaked in vulnerable innocence or was it the other way around, innocence hidden within a shield of sensuality? Dantalion could never tell and sometimes that bothered him, confused him. He buried that notion. Sitri had made his choice with which faction to align himself with.

He traced one finger down a cheek, and Sitri leaned into it.

It brought back a familiar desire. His groin stiffened. He’d been rather fond of Sitri once, before things had...literally gone to hell. They had been good together, even outside of bed.

“What are you doing?” Sitri said as Dantalion brushed his knuckles down the demon’s cheek once more.

“What does it look like?”

“We’re not lovers. We shouldn’t do this,” Sitri said, but immediately contradicted himself when he closed his eyes as Dantalion rubbed his thumb over his lips. 

“Maybe not, but you said you have desires. Why not let me satisfy them?” Though he doubted Sitri would have harmed the boys, that master was lucky to have gotten away unscathed. Not that he was doing this entirely for the sake of some perverted human’s well being.

Sitri eyes opened and he snorted. “You’re being presumptuous.”

Dantalion deliberately looked down at the bulge in Sitri’s trousers. “I think not. I can give you exactly what you want, Sitri. Remember?” 

He leaned over and pressed his lips against Sitri’s. When those lips opened, he took that as an invitation, then acting on instinct (and well, because he wanted to), he pulled the pure-blood into his lap, chest to chest...and more importantly groin to groin.

“You have no manners.” Sitri glared at him, but the lack of struggling belied his words.

“Are you complaining?” He pressed his palm against Sitri’s erection and ground down, his own shaft thickening as Sitri’s moaned sweetly. Sitri’s hands clenched in his jacket lapels as he palmed the hardness a few more times before unbuttoning the front of Sitri’s trousers and then pulling the hem down lower so he could reach around and squeeze one tight ass cheek. Dantalion dipped his thumb down into the cleft between those cheeks and caressed it softly, a promise of what he knew Sitri truly craved and what Dantalion wanted.

Sitri leaned forward and devoured him with a fierce kiss as Dantalion pressed one palm against his erection and kept massaging his ass with the other.

Sitri broke away and said huskily: “Are you going to tease me? If you persist on carrying on, then...” Sitri ground down on him. “get on with it.” 

He suppressed a chuckle. Seeing Sitri trying to rationalise Dantalion’s attention as an unpleasant chore was amusing. If Sitri had any objection he’d not hesitate to knock him clean out the window. Dantalion might be stronger, but Sitri wasn’t a lightweight when it came to fighting and right now, he would have no defense if Sitri turned on him. At least not at first.

“If you insist, Viscount.” 

He pushed Sitri flat on his back, pulling the slender demon’s boots and trousers off while Sitri quickly unbuttoned his jacket, shirt and jabot, throwing them to the floor before pulling Dantalion down for another kiss.

Dantalion had never known Sitri to have any shame in his body, or any uncertainty in sex when he had found someone he wanted. Like his love for sweets, Sitri was single-minded in his desires. 

He remembered in the early days being a little jealous of Solomon’s attentions to Sitri. Sitri was clearly one of Solomon’s favourite lovers and it wasn’t until he’d been seduced by Solomon and been invited in love-play between the two that Dantalion could see why. 

Sitri was a demon of desire and sex was the source of his power.

Sitri soaked up each touch, was extremely responsive and unreservedly enthusiastic in sex. Solomon, who knew everything, especially when it came to his pillars, had explained it to him once. Sitri was a touch empath. The pure-blooded demon could feel strong desires in others by skin on skin touch. So when Dantalion had buried himself into his tight passage, any discomfort Sitri had was well and truly overcome by the pleasure of his partner. Sitri didn’t just orgasm once, but twice. With the three of them back then, three times, and wouldn’t hold back on expressing his pleasure (loudly) through it all.

Dantalion loved to take, to dominate, to make his partner writhe in naked desire and feeling. Because of his talent, Sitri was an expert lover. Sitri could feel his needs and would respond perfectly to Dantalion’s desire. Through that perfect submission Sitri would experience pleasure twice as much as Dantalion’s , and in the process devour the force created by their sexual union to increase his power.

If Dantalion had been an ordinary human, he’d be in danger of becoming Sitri’s mindless slave or worse, his sexual desires and life force would have been sucked up and eaten, as any ordinary human who was stupid enough to summon Sitri to find sexual gratification soon found out. But Dantalion was a demon and not so easily consumed. The only benefit that Sitri would gain was to feel Dantalion’s pleasure, have his hunger sated with the excess energy that their union would create. And, in return, provide Dantalion with incredible sex. 

Pulling the oil from the vial that Sitri had shoved into his hand, Dantalion held onto Sitri’s inner thigh, so warm and smooth. With his other hand he stroked his erection, making Sitri moan. The pure-blooded demon’s hips bucked up, his erection thick and already releasing pre-come as Sitri grasped a blanket in his right hand. 

Sitri’s pupils were wide, overwhelmed by the pleasure of two people.

It had been too long since Dantalion had fucked anyone, and so long since he’d been with Sitri. As a rule, Dantalion would rather play more before fucking, but he didn’t think he’d last and he desperately wanted to come inside Sitri.

He pushed into that exquisite tightness roughly, knowing that Sitri could take it. Sitri’s long legs wrapped around his waist and held him fast, encouraging him. It made him think of Solomon. Dantalion remembered how Solomon had fucked Sitri. How beautiful Sitri and Solomon had been together, how much he missed him. How much he missed them both.

Dantalion’s thrusts came faster and he knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them. He came suddenly, Sitri giving voice to his orgasm in a throaty cry. Dantalion didn’t even need to touch Sitri’s cock to get the other demon off. Sitri clasped his fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him down against his slim body tightly, as tightly as the pressure that convulsed around his half-hard cock. Still in aftershocks of orgasm it felt good. They kissed sloppily for a beat, then Sitri broke his lips away. 

The slender body beneath him shivered, a beat away from completion. With breathy gasps of pleasure, Sitri came for the second time, crying out desperately the name of the man they both loved.

“ _Solomon!_ ”

Still inside Sitri, he rolled onto his back, keeping Sitri above him. Dantalion craved solid reassuring weight, and Sitri indulged him. For a moment, they lay like that. Sitri lazily scrawling patterns on his shoulder as his head rested on his chest. 

Dantalion grabbed the hand; such delicate slender fingers compared to his. He traced his thumb down a knuckle. Sitri pulled his hand away with a snort of amusement.

“This is why I’ll win. You’re too easy to take advantage of,” Sitri said slyly and added: “You’re far too sentimental.” 

Dantalion took back the hand and laughed out loud. For a demon who served the most cold and callous lord in hell, Sitri was bad at concealing his true feelings, at least around Dantalion. Sitri was the most sentimental demon he knew, except for Lamia. “And you’re _not_?” 

Sitri didn’t repond, but his next words were a concession, of a sort. “We can’t continue like this. Solomon is gone and we must accept it.”

“I’ll accept it when you do,” Dantalion said and brushed his fingers down the long hair, now a little tangled from their love making. “But now,” Dantalion yawned, and his eyes felt heavy with his body sated, “let’sjust nap for a while.” They would continue this ‘farce’ later.

Sitri didn’t reply, only pushing him away so that his lax cock pulled out, and with a distinct lack of modesty wiped himself and Dantalion with the corner of a sheet, before curling up against Dantalion’s side, one hand lightly splayed atop his stomach.

Like that they slept.


End file.
